


Expecting

by miraluka3



Category: Verbotene Liebe
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2009-12-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraluka3/pseuds/miraluka3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olli woke up feeling sick to his stomach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expecting

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack. I just wanted to see if I could write mpreg. It turns out I can't really, because this is unfinished.

Olli woke up feeling sick to his stomach.

 _I must have had too much champagne_ , he thought to himself.

The previous day had been Gregor and Luise’s anniversary, and Olli and Christian had arranged a surprise party for them. The party had gone on long into the night, although without the lucky couple, who had retreated to their apartment to have their own private celebration.

“Unnnh,” Olli moaned as he rolled over.

“’Zat you, Olli?” his boyfriend mumbled sleepily while rubbing his eyes. “You ‘kay?”

“I guess so. My stomach hurts.”

“Aww. Too much partying?” Christian moved over to cuddle Olli, but Olli abruptly stood up and ran to the bathroom. Christian could hear the sounds of Olli vomiting. “Are you sure you’re okay?” he called.

“Yes, don’t worry about me.”

“Of course I worry, Olli. You should take the day off. I’m sure Gregor can manage without you.”

“No, no, I’ll be just fine.

***

“Christian, go. You don’t want to be late for work. I’ll be fine.”

***

“Olli?” Gregor heard a noise from the bathroom and started walking in that direction. “Olli, is that you? Your shift started an hour ago. I had to beg Miriam to stay until… Olli!”

Gregor found Olli lying on the bathroom floor, his face contorted in pain.

***

Christian was lost in thought as he cleaned the stalls at the stable.

***

Suddenly Christian’s phone rang, ripping him out of his thoughts.

“Christian Mann here.”

“Christian, it’s Gregor. You need to get to the hospital right now. It’s Olli.”

***

“Olli!” Christian was surprised to see that Olli was up and walking around. “What did the doctor say? What’s wrong?”

“Christian, I don’t understand - ”

“Don’t understand what? It’s not something with your head again, is it?” Christian glanced up and down the hospital hallway, searching for a doctor.

“I - ” Olli hesitated, still unable to believe the diagnosis.

“Olli, please tell me, we’ll get through this together.” Christian hugged him lovingly.

“Christian, I’m pregnant.”

Christian fainted into Olli’s arms.


End file.
